Justice League: Unbroken
by AnnieTimeLady
Summary: Lex Luthor and Solomon Grundy. There have been better and worse team-ups. Why this one? They're more prepared for the Justice League this time. Even Batman's gadgets are useless. So he's called in Vera, the League's own trainee, ally, and closer-than-family member. She's "The Package": beautiful, smart, and deadly to bad guys. But she has secrets, even more deadly to herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I help you?" Batman's growl-like voice was abnormally calm. Calmer than his good days. Superman sat down beside his old friend.  
"Have you found anything?" The big man gazed over the earth, wisps of clouds covering over half of the continent of Australia.  
"Luthor has hired Grundy. That's the most I've been able to uncover, and that's just due to criminal gossip on the street." Superman frowned.  
"So there is no clue as to what he's thinking? Wait, 'criminal gossip on the street?'"  
"Whatever it is, my toys have been part of it." Despite the constant frown under his led cowl – pointless with Superman, as they both knew each other's identities, but great when dealing with General Zod – and the obviously grim situation, the Dark Knight's voice was almost... Cheery. "I contacted Vera." Uh-oh.  
"So you're not attending the gala tonight?"  
"Oh, I am." Superman stared at the black-clad man, not sure whether to be scared or just confused. "Diana."  
"Bruce?"  
"We'll see."  
"Watch tower." Hawkgirl's voice buzzed over the com-link.  
"Batman and Superman. What's happening?" Superman replied.  
"Grodd has escaped prison. I just missed him on my way through."  
"On our way."

Hawkgirl swung her mace furiously, barely missing the giant gorilla's head as he turned calmly to look at her.  
"Well, that was pointless," he remarked, a twisted smile playing his lips. "Perhaps you should try this, instead." Before she knew it, Hawkgirl was flying back into a telephone pole. And another... And another. As she was trying to focus her vision, she caught blurs of blue and black racing past her.  
Superman punched Gorilla Grodd in the jugular – not enough to kill him, but to send him flying a couple of blocks away. He looked around for Batman, but, as per usual, he was nowhere to be seen.

Vera Edwards glanced at her diamond watch as she held her compact level with her face, watching the reflection behind her. _Curses on Batman_.  
_Now, that's not fair.  
__No, it isn't. But neither is this.  
__He needs you. Is that so bad?  
_She hated it when 3-O was right.  
_Yeah, it is. The day the Batman needs someone, the world ends.  
__It's ending every day.  
__Well, crap.  
_She tucked her compact back in her handbag, satisfied nobody had looked twice at her. As the large metal doors swiftly closed shut, Vera somersaulted through the V-shaped gap from a walk, landing silently in a crouch. She heard 3-O sigh in the back of her mind. Superman said she was the female equivalent of Batman himself, just with more of a smile on her face and charm. Batman said similar, the alteration being an "almost" and without making the comment on the smile or charm. She'd been trained by members of the Justice League themselves, after Wonder Woman recognised fellow Amazon blood and training. The Flash called her "The Package" – beautiful, smart, and deadly if necessary. The League had taken her in when she was 16, and after two short years of training (while everyone else would have taken at least double that time), she was their go-to girl when it was tough. Bruce, Clark, and even Lois Lane had each especially been her family, like two dads and a motherly sister. Closer than that, even. A bond that wouldn't break.  
_Is this good for you?_ Asked 3-O, worriedly. Vera ignored him, focussing on the next three doors. One of which Lex Luthor was sitting at his desk. She felt like she was going to be sick. _You need to talk to someone. You need help.  
__I'm fine. I don't need help. I've done this before.  
__Not a time for petty pride, Mistress.  
__Don't call me that._

Batman flipped out of the window. Superman had taken enough hits now, and Hawkgirl wasn't having any more luck. His bomb was about to explode. If Grodd would just take notice... He did. Swinging behind Grodd silently, Batman released seven gas bombs on him. The gorilla sniffed, seeming to notice something out of place. "Oh, crap," he said, seconds before he passed out.  
"Took your time," Superman called, brushing dirt off his sleeve. Batman just glanced at him as he secured knots on Gorilla Grodd's wrists and legs. "Right. But was the bomb relevant?"  
"Will be."


	2. Chapter 2

Vera peeked over the bottom of the window in the first door. He was there. Crap. She signalled for 3-O to make his move, and took a deep breath. She slipped through the door silently, and tried to repress the sick feeling in her stomach. She stood there for a couple of minutes before Luthor sensed her presence. He turned around smiling.  
"Three minutes this time," she said, teasingly, as she shifted her weight to look as sexy as she could.  
"Three?"  
"Well, two and a half, but who's counting?"  
"You have news, I presume."

"What, I can't see the handsomest man in the world for the sake of seeing him?" Vera bit her lip, trying to look upset.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, sweetie."  
"Better," she smiled.  
_Now I'M going to be sick_, 3-O remarked from the other room.  
_Shut up.  
_"So how have you been, my dear?" Luthor asked, gesturing the coffee machine. Coffee machine. He was a super villain, and he had a coffee machine in his office like it was a common newspaper office. Not that Clark nor Lois were common, of course. Write for the Daily Planet they might, but they were certainly not common. She held up her hand "no".  
"I've been fine, thank you. And you?"  
"Busy as ever. I've discovered new secrets about the members of the Justice League, namely Superman and Batman."  
"Oh?" Vera was worried. She could be found out. Or worse, they could.  
"Their secret identities." Even 3-O was silent.  
"Really? Should I guess or will you share?" Luthor smiled.  
"Superman is a wanker and Batman is a git."  
"Those were secrets?" Vera grinned.  
_Nice.  
_"Well, no, but it helps, doesn't it?"  
"No, not really. Look, I'll see what I can find this week."  
"Are you alright?"  
"What?" Vera frowned.  
"You look a little... Pale. And you turned down coffee."  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Not sleeping a lot, and work is work." Luthor nodded, an understanding expression in his face.  
_Done._ Vera glanced at her watch. Already? 3-O got better every month.  
"Crap. Babe, I have to go. My brother has a soccer game tonight and I promised I'd go." Partly true. She promised something.  
"Ah, the unbreakable bond between family. I understand. Have fun." Luthor stood up and kissed her lips gently. "And feel better soon."  
"Thanks," Vera whispered, smiling.

Out of the complex, in her car, Vera shivered as she started the engine. 3-O was already there, sitting in human form in the passenger seat._I have to be the best actor in the world, _she muttered in her mind.  
_One of the best.  
Ok. One of the best.  
Are you checking in with the League soon?  
When we get home._

The flat was small. Too small, in recent weeks. Vera picked up the novelty teabag jar next to the kitchen sink, and placed it back down again. The teleport beam radiated around herself and 3-O, and in a second she was on the watch tower in front of the Justice League. The Green Lantern was the first to turn around. He smiled when he saw her, and welcomed her to the huddle with an outstretched arm. She gladly took it, in need of human contact after her interaction with Luthor. Superman smiled at her, then froze when he could smell Luthor on her.  
"Oh, come on! Really? I barely touched him, and I mean, do you know how difficult it is to act like... Oh, god." She couldn't vomit now. They were all looking at her, and Green Lantern had an arm around her waist.  
"That's... Not it..." Superman started, but he was cut off when J'onn pointed at a movement on the screen.  
"This will be graphic," he warned.  
"And 'graphic' does not quite cover it," J'onn added, raising a would-be eyebrow at Vera.  
"Trained with you guys for two years. Think I can handle it." She nodded at the screen.  
"This is the event at the prison where Gorilla Grodd was being held, until today's escape."  
"Escape?"  
"We took a fair beating before Batman decided to butt in," Hawkgirl muttered.  
"Again, it's relevant," Batman said neutrally. Vera glanced at Superman, and he nodded.  
"Yeah, all day since." Vera nodded, and pulled Batman's chair back from Hawkgirl before she could punch him.  
"Thank you," J'onn said to her, before turning back to the screen. The image before them was familiar. Two figures, a man and woman, in plain clothes and security jackets walked by the camera. Just as they did, the man exploded, seemingly at random. The woman gaped for ten seconds before she, too, was blown to bits. Vera swallowed her horror, but only briefly before the next guards to come running were also gone in a shower of drops of blood. Before she knew it, the whole prison complex was up in flames and explosions. People, prisoners, guards and visitors alike all ran covered in flames, most ending up on top of each other. Vera glanced around. Everybody, even Batman, looked horrified. J'onn turned off the screen.  
"Grodd used this attack to escape. I believe this was a warning to us."  
"Where is he now?" Vera shook. How dare someone threaten her family, and use this to do it?  
"We have taken him to a maximum-plus security facility," Batman answered gravely. Vera nodded slowly.  
"Maximum-plus."  
"Yes."  
"Right."  
"Are you alright?" The Martian gazed at her steadily. She nodded again, biting her lip.  
"You were right, graphic doesn't quite cover that. 3-O, didn't you get something today?"  
"I regret not, miss... Vera," he corrected himself at her look. "However, I did manage to plant the bug on his computers, with a little coaxing." The android looked pleased with himself. Vera was proud. She designed him herself at twelve years of age, and with Batman's help and a visit to a mystic he was a reality. Human emotions, intelligence, even his exterior metallic "skin" moved like real skin. The only flaw was this "mistress" business.  
"Well done," Superman was grinning.  
"Vera did a better job today." Before she could answer, Vera gestured for everyone to excuse her and ran to the bathroom. Damn 3-O.

The Justice League stared after Vera, worried and confused.  
"My apologies. Mistress has been feeling ill of late, and I'm afraid bringing up Luthor makes it worse." Superman turned to the android. "She won't see a doctor, sir. I encourage her to, but she's stubborn." The Flash laughed.  
"Stubborn!" he exclaimed. "Just last month she sat in front of a fire all day and we couldn't even drag her away for food!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lois fixed her hair for what Clark thought must be the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes. She glanced back at him watching her.  
"I'm sure Vera's fine."  
"So am I," he lied. Lois tilted her head sceptically. "No, I'm not sure. She's sick, Lois. I'm not just..." he trailed off when he heard Vera knocking on the door. It had to be her. He glanced back at Lois as he headed towards the door. "You're worried, too."  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to freak out until I have to." Clark swung the door open, and there stood Vera with a gown bag slung over one arm and a hair and make-up bag and a handbag in the other.  
"Please, come in," he said happily, once he was satisfied she was well again.  
"Thank you, Clark."  
"Vera," Lois smiled, hugging the younger woman. Clark remembered the first time he and Lois met Vera. She wasn't overly troubled, just unhappy. Her abusive family had kicked her out for being pansexual in a homophobic household, and didn't care where she ended up. That was, until her father found her in the city and beat her around, making Superman appear to defend Clark's charge when she couldn't do it herself anymore, which then led to Vera's mother trying to use her daughter to get to Superman. It was at that point that Wonder Woman saw Vera and her Amazon blood and techniques, learned from her mother's attacks at home, and asked that she train Vera herself. Lois and Clark took the girl in until she was able to support herself, and the entire League trained her. Nobody could be prouder of someone than they were of her. Now, she was nineteen, working as a bar tender on some week nights and an animal protection officer the rest of the time. She was also undercover for the Justice League, investigating Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor...  
"Clark! Go read a book or something! We have to change!" Lois exclaimed, ushering Vera to the bathroom.  
"I'm reading!" he replied, picking up a Tom Clancy from the coffee table.

Vera stood with Lois in the middle of the ballroom. Superman was giving a speech, something about truth, hope and justice. The usual. Not that she was listening. She couldn't listen to a word he said if she tried. A waiter offered her some champagne, but she graciously turned it down. The Flash noticed, she knew. Lois, too, apparently. When Superman's speech was over and everyone else started talking and dancing again, Lois reached over and felt Vera's forehead. The Flash joined them.  
"Since when do you not drink champagne?" he asked. Vera shrugged.  
"Since I had to keep a clear head."  
"One glass?"  
"Still damages the liver, right?" Lois and Flash exchanged a look, and he shrugged.  
"Take care, kiddo. Really." Vera smiled faintly as he turned away.  
"I'm going to interview the League," Lois said. "Will you be ok on your own?"  
"Absoposituvely," Vera nodded, smiling.  
"Now, see, I'm sure that's not a word." As Lois turned away, a man in Vera's peripheral vision turned towards her.  
"You get more beautiful every time I see you." Vera froze in the shortest of split seconds.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I thought you had a soccer game to go to." Vera sighed.  
"Ok. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd want to come, and I couldn't risk that. I'm doing exactly what I told you I'd do. I'm close friends with the reporter, see." _J'onn, are you guys getting any of this?_ J'onn's reply was as clear as a bell.  
_We are._ Thank God. But Luthor was not convinced. "Baby, I'm really sorry I lied. Truly."  
"Well, no harm done, I suppose. Now, I think I should disappear before Superman hears me." Luthor gave Vera a peck on the cheek as she turned to look back at Superman, and when she turned back he was gone.  
"So that's what that feels like."  
"Champagne, miss?" asked a young waiter passing by.  
"Water, please." He nodded. "Did you see the man I was just talking to, by any chance?"  
"No, sorry, miss. I shall be back with your water."  
"Ok, thank you."  
"Are you alright?" Bruce Wayne's voice was slightly calming.  
"Yeah. Um, Luthor was just here."  
"I noticed. Do you trust the waiter?"  
"The waiter?"  
"The waiter."  
"I don't trust anybody except the eight of you, you know that." Bruce nodded. The waiter returned with a glass of water with ice cubes.  
"Thank you." The water was gone within a few seconds.  
"Shall we dance?"  
"Absolutely."

Lois watched Vera and Bruce dance. She seemed unusually out of it, she had to admit. Bruce, too, was slightly out of character, being more careful than usual and... Sweet. Of course, it was Vera. She was special to all of them. It was just when Lois had decided Vera was fine and was about to say so to Superman when he tensed. She followed his gaze and saw what he was worried about – Vera was about to collapse. Bruce glanced over and nodded. He started escorting her out of the ballroom, and pulled out his mobile phone. Alfred.

As soon as the fresh air hit her, Vera blacked out. When she woke up again, she was in her own bed. The door was opening, and in stepped Alfred Pennyworth.  
"Alfred. What are you doing here?"  
"Why, taking care of you, Miss Vera. Master Bruce wanted to be sure you were in good hands after you fainted."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"It's three a.m. now, and it was just after eight p.m. that you first started to collapse."  
"Wow. Thank you for looking after me, Alfred. You should sleep."  
"Thank you, Miss Vera."

The watch tower was quiet, exactly how Batman liked it. "Do onions make you cry?" Well, so much for quiet.  
"Me, personally?"  
"Yeah. You, personally." Vera sat down beside him.  
"Yes."  
"You should wash them under cold water first, then." She held a half-eaten chocolate cookie in her hand. Batman just gazed at her silently. "Thanks for calling Alfred to look after me last night."  
"You're welcome."  
"Luthor is onto us."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"He was nearby when the Flash spoke to Lois and myself. I didn't see recognise him until he spoke to me afterwards. Flash asked when I stopped drinking champagne."  
"He doesn't suspect a thing. I kept him occupied." It was Vera's turn to stare. "Bruce Wayne is a charmer." Vera tilted her head slightly. "When he needs to be. And J'onn read his mind." She sighed. Her burgundy brown hair was still in soft ringlets and waves. Even though her make-up was fresh, she still looked very tired and drained.  
"As long as you think we're safe." She paused. "You do, right?" Batman held her gaze for a minute before nodding slowly.  
"I do." The young woman smiled slightly.  
"Ok. Well, I'm going to work. And then work. And work." She mimed an act of strangling, and stood up. "Don't worry, I can handle it all."

John Jones finished his coffee. Vera was about to head back to her workplace. She threw her hand bag into the passenger seat of her car as she sat down gingerly. John strode over to the nearest taxi.  
"Metropolis animal shelter, please."  
"Sure thing," nodded the old man.  
It felt odd, talking with the accent of an American man.

Vera smiled as she checked her rear-view mirror. Just as she parked her car, the taxi pulled up at the public gate. She locked the car as she walked towards the main office building to sign back in. John caught up with her before she reached the door.  
"Yes, I noticed you following me. It's only lunch hour."  
"You didn't eat."  
"Not hungry." John reached for the door. "Thank you."  
The office was fairly cool. The young blonde receptionist smiled, taking in John's strong features.  
"How can I help you?"  
"I'm John Jones, I've come to adopt an a pet."  
"And what kind of pet would you be looking for today?" Amy flipped her hair behind her shoulder, which didn't work with the pigtails.  
"Whatever likes me," John smiled. Vera repressed a gag.  
"I'll take care of this. Thanks, Amy."  
"Welcome." Vera gestured for John to follow her, ignoring Amy's flirtatious wink at John and sour look at herself.  
"God, I am so sorry," she shivered once they were through the door, passing another family. "Are you really looking for a pet?"  
"I was mainly following you, but I could do with company."  
"Oh, great. I have the perfect cat."

The Green Lantern could barely contain a chuckle. "She got you to adopt a cat?"  
"Boots is a loveable creature, it didn't take much convincing."  
"Just don't bring him up here," Batman warned. "I'm not cleaning up his mess."  
"You wouldn't feel that way if you met Boots," Superman said. "I've met Boots and I like him."  
"That's because you're a big old softy and you love any animal that even looks at you," Vera taunted, appearing out of nowhere, pulling back her hair. "By the way, I saved that cat from a horrible teenage boy just last week, and he wouldn't come anywhere near me then. Last week!" She glanced in her compact mirror and frowned. "Actually, last week I also smelled of dog for three days, so that could have been a factor." Picking out a raisin-toned lipstick from her bag, she glanced up at Superman.  
"And that is why you're our go-to girl," Flash said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  
"Mm? I thought that was because I'm just awesome."  
"That, too." Wonder Woman put a hand on her student's shoulder. "Are you really sure you can handle this?"  
"Absolutely. Just so you know, though, if I have to kiss him one more time, I will be shooting his leg. And his shoulders. He's so proud of his shoulders." As she turned to leave, she sent J'onn a mental Post-It.

Lex Luthor crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. Vera could feel the angry heat radiating from his body in the cool office.  
"Look, I'm sorry I lied." She bit her lip. "I really, really am."  
"How does the Flash know you?" Her heart skipped a beat.  
"He doesn't."  
"He asked when you stopped drinking champagne."  
"Ok. He hinted that he was someone I knew in high school. But he never really knew me. I never even had a reputation for him to know me by, except as the 'classy' one. Even then, that was all I was ever called, not by name."  
"I see."  
"You do?" Luthor nodded, and suddenly he was in a rage.  
"What else are you not telling me?" he shouted.  
"Nothing!" protested Vera.  
"More lies!" Before she knew it, his arm was raised and she caught it as he brought it down. He laughed. "You've been trained."  
"Well, if I hadn't, I would have argued when you asked that I come secretly..."  
"No, you bitch. You've been trained specifically."  
"Don't call me a bitch." She raised her eyes with a steely glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Vera crashed into a book shelf, and let out a painful cry as she fell to the ground. When she looked up, Luthor held a small, square object in his hand. It looked like a mobile phone battery with wires weaving in, out and around it, tangled in each other. She'd seen him use this before. It worked like a memory spell, making you forget something completely until such a time when he wanted you to remember. Vera thought fast as he forced it into her hand.

J'onn stood over the watch tower communication sector. Diana picked up a concerned air in the room immediately. Batman also seemed stiffer than usual.  
"What's wrong?" J'onn turned to her and Superman.  
"Vera said she would check in tonight. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago."  
"Could she just be having car trouble?" Superman asked.  
"Mistress is not responding to telepathy," 3-O responded from the far corner.  
"I'll go look for her. Where was she supposed to be last?" Superman turned to leave, but stopped. Vera stood right in front of him.  
"With Lex Luthor," she answered darkly. She looked terrible. Her hair and make-up were a mess, even though she seemed to have tried to fix everything up, like she had been crying in a storm. Red marks covered any bare skin, and, worst of all, she looked like she was going to kill the first person to touch her. With that thought, Superman pulled his hand back as he reached for her, even though he knew she didn't have Kryptonite on her. She'd still do a pretty good job of knocking him out.  
"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed the Flash, dismayed.  
"Who did this?" Batman added, angry.  
"Who do you think?" Vera retorted sharply. She sighed. "He's definitely onto me."  
"You're not going back, are you?" Hawkgirl asked, wary.  
"I have to. Not, right now, of course not," she added hastily as she caught Superman's shocked expression. "But I'll have to. He used his memory eraser thing on me. Thankfully, I'm good at psychic blocks." She handed a small object to J'onn. "A present for you. I managed to make him forget he was handing it to me."  
"How does it work?" enquired Diana.  
"In detail? Unfortunately, even I can only guess. But in general, you want someone to forget something. You put it in the palm of their hand," she demonstrated with J'onn, pointing to a point on one side of the thing, "and press this sensor button here, very sleek for something so crude. You think about the thing the other person knows, take your hand away and _voila_, they've forgotten." J'onn was thoughtful.  
"And your psychic blocks were strong enough for this?"  
"Apparently. I remember everything."  
"Nothing is broken?" Superman asked. He was frowning slightly.  
"Well, I'm walking perfectly fine, although my back does hurt, but you're the one with the X-ray vision, so you tell me." There was a silence for a moment.  
"So, if you could make him forget he was handing this thing to you," Batman said slowly, "why didn't you make him forget about what happened?"  
"To be honest, it was the first thing I thought of," Vera replied, sheepish. "So I went with it. But I can use this. Somehow."

J'onn looked back at the young woman seated on the edge of the hospital bed.  
"What exactly have you been hiding, Vera?" he questioned. She raised her eyes, big and bright, but not with health. With tears.  
"I spoke to a doctor last week."  
"And?" The Martian sat down on the chair in front of her, sensing bad news.  
"He said... Oh, god." She stared away to the wall. J'onn took her hands in his. She turned her eyes back to his. She let him into her mind. She watched his expression changed. "I need to be sure." He nodded, shocked.  
"Then we should get started."

Clark Kent sat at the table, head in his hands. "He crossed a line, Lois."  
"No kidding he did! God, Clark! If I got my hands on that..!" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She glanced back at the big man beside her, and almost ran to the door. "Vera!" The younger woman was in different clothes to before. "Shouldn't you be working?"  
"They had to close the club for the night. Jason is having a spaz attack and frankly, I'm not quite up to taking care of disorderly drunks, in any way. I see he told you," she added, glancing at Clark.  
"Yeah, you're staying here," Lois said. "He knows where you live. What will stop him from beating you again?" Clark raised his head, alarmed. "Oh, that didn't occur to you before?"  
"Thank you, Lois. Clark?"  
"Please do stay! I'll feel better if I know you're safe." Vera smiled. "What did J'onn say?" She caught her breath momentarily.  
"J'onn says I'm fine, just bruised and in shock."  
"You're a good liar, but not that good," Lois pulled the girl down to the couch.  
"That's why I'm not," Vera replied. _For the most part_.  
"Well, then, scotch?" Lois leapt up.  
"No, thank you." Lois paused, and turned, her eyes narrow. Then they widened.  
"No way!"  
"What?" asked both Clark and Vera, curious and cautious.  
"That's twice! In one week!"  
"So?" asked Clark, puzzled. _Oh, crap_, thought Vera.  
"You never turn down alcohol more than once a month!"  
"Well, what better time to..." Vera started.  
"You've got to be joking!"  
"She's not saying anything." Clark was confused. Lois had her hand over her mouth, and was almost bouncing off the walls.  
"You're...!"  
"What? No! No," Vera protested.  
"You are! You're not, are you? Oh, my god! You are!"  
"No! I..." Vera had to give up. She laughed nervously. "Yes." Lois squealed. Clark still looked confused.  
"What?" he was still asking.  
"Oh, you big oaf!" Lois said, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "I can't believe you're missing this!"  
"Missing what? What am I missing?" Vera laughed, tears escaping her eyes.  
"How long?"  
"About ten weeks."  
"How long have you known?"  
"One week!"  
"Wait, what?" Clark asked slowly.  
"He's getting it," Vera laughed.  
"Weeks?" She nodded.  
"I'm pregnant."

J'onn lowered his head, grieved by the results in front of him. He could see Vera's pained eyes before his own, no matter where he looked, whether his eyes were open or closed. He could hear the Flash coming. He turned and left the room dark, closing the doors behind him. The Flash stood before him.  
"What's wrong, big man?"  
"I believe you shall find out soon enough."

Jimmy Olsen rushed across the street. Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent and a young woman he recognised as their friend Vera were just exiting the lobby of the couple's building.  
"Mr. Kent! Ms. Lane!" he panted. He blushed a little more than usual, Clark thought, as he looked at Vera. But that could have come from the running.  
"Jimmy, for the fifth time this week, you can call us by our first names!" Lois exclaimed.  
"Gosh, Jimmy, have you been running for a while?" Clark asked, his sweet, innocent nerd facade immediately taking over. Jimmy nodded, his freckles highlighted by the blood in his cheeks. His words came out in such a rush that even Vera had a hard time understanding what he actually said.  
"Jimmy, breathe," she said.  
"City! Now!"  
"Ok, but we're taking the car. You look like you're about..." Jimmy's fainting interrupted her. "To do that."  
"Take care of him," Superman said. He was already a blur of blue and red. Vera blinked after him, and turned to Lois. They both shrugged, and started pulling the young red-headed man inside.

Batman caught up with Superman in the heart of Metropolis, where Solomon Grundy was picking up electric poles out of the ground. "Grundy!" shouted Superman. The giant zombie looked up. "Put those poles back!"  
"No put back!"  
"Please!"  
"No! Grundy needs these!"  
"Grundy," Batman growled, "this could get ugly."  
"Batman ugly!"  
"Oh, that's..." Batman started, but a familiar figure stepped past him.  
"Solomon," Vera said softly. She could almost see the giant's ears prick up. "Solomon, what are you doing?"  
"What are _you_ doing?" hissed Superman. Vera waved him back.  
"You'll spook him."  
"He's not an animal," said a gruff Batman.  
"Neither are you, yet here you are." Grundy laughed.  
"You think that's funny?" Batman asked him.  
"Grundy likes funny, don't you, Solomon?" Vera smiled. Grundy nodded. "Well, there's more where that came from. Why don't you put down those poles and I'll tell you some funny stories?" Grundy hesitated. "Come on, please? Batman and Blue Boy don't want to have to hurt you, do you, boys?" Superman shook his head and nudged Batman. Begrudgingly, he complied.  
"No."  
"There, see? It'll be ok. Gently, thank you, Solomon," the woman smiled, as he started to dump the electricity poles.

Superman could see the tiredness rushing over Vera as she took over Grundy's interview. "Solomon. You don't have to say anything, of course not. But it would really help us if you did. What does Lex Luthor need you for?" Silence. "Ok. What about the electricity poles?" Again. Time for a different approach. "Solomon," she crooned, "I know Luthor isn't very nice to you. I've seen what he does to you. Don't you feel bad?"  
"Grundy feel sad."  
"Sad. Ok. You don't like feeling sad, do you?" Solomon Grundy shook his zombie head. "So why don't you make Luthor sad?"  
"Make Luthor sad?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"You can tell us what he's up to, and we can stop him." Grundy thought about this for a while, and nodded. Vera brightened. "Great!"  
"Nice lady help Grundy get away?"  
"Nice lady will help Grundy get away from Luthor and nice Superman can testify for you in court, won 't you?" Vera raised her hazel eyes to Superman's bright blues, and he nodded.  
"I'll help you, too."  
"If you promise to be good," Batman added. Grundy nodded eagerly.  
"Grundy promise. Grundy be good!" Satisfied, Vera leaned back in her seat.  
"Thank you, Solomon. Now, tell us all about it."

Lex Luthor crossed his arms as he stood over the laboratory. Vera was creeping up behind him, he knew. He didn't budge as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Mad at me?" she asked innocently.  
"Not at all."  
"Come on, Lex. You can't lie to me." He glanced down at her, eyebrow raised. "I was trained too well. By the Justice League, I might add."  
"I'm sorry, what?" But Vera was already pulling him away.  
"Batman trained me in martial arts and taught me how to know when I'm being lied to. They all taught me the stuff they're famous for."  
"And so you're here for them," Lex glowered.  
"What?" The pretty girl whipped around, blinking. "No! For you, actually!"  
"Forgive me if I find this a little difficult to believe."  
"Believe it," she shrugged, and continued walking. "I know they got Grundy out of this. Superman thinks they can trust me."  
"So why are you only telling me this now?"  
"Oh, because I didn't want to get your hopes up. But there are developments on their side. And besides," she smiled slyly, "I know things now that they don't know I know. Like their identities."


End file.
